This Change
by luvinggleeforever
Summary: When I think about him I think about that rude redneck but now when I think about him somethings changed. Bad at summaries sorry. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is my first fic so be warned. Also this is what i thought would be a cool twist in The Walking Dead series starting from season 2.**

**Disclaimer: I dont Walking Dead Robert Kirkman does.**

** Chapter 1 *Beths P.O.V***

When the virus came out I was alone. I was walking home from school when i heard moans coming from behind me. I was completely disgusted thinking two teens were going at it. I slowly turned around ready to tell them to save that for when they got home, that noone wants or needs to see that. Until i got a look at him. He looked terrible blood was gushing out from his stomach, half his arm was gone and he looked like he was limping. The worst part was that i knew him he was in biology and he was really smart, too smart to be walking around looking like that.

"Hey Will!" I exclaimed while waiving towards him. "Do you need some help? I can go get my daddy."

He looked at me and I looked at him except we were looking at each other for differrent reasons. I looked to him because I wanted to help him. I wanted to do everything I could to fix him. He looked to me because he wanted to eat me. I just didn't know that then. I should have though, I should've left him alone and not of tried to help him but I didn't.

He lunged foward grabbing at my arm. I screamed and pushed him aside to the grass. I took off but didn't get anywhere because he had a hold of my left shoe. I slipped it off and ran the rest of the way to my house.

When I finnally got there I was gasping for breathe because of how far I ran in eight minutes. I opened the door and took off my backpack. "Daddy?" I yelled so loud that I could hear my voice echo throughout the house. When I got no response i started screaming everyone elses' name. "Maggie...Patricia...Shawn...Otis...mah...!" The back door opened making me jump. I was so happy to see someone that I hugged him with all my strength.

"Jimmy? What are yah doing here?" I was happy but I still was confused as to why he was at my house and why he used the back door.

" tried tah bite meh when I was getting in mah car. I got her off meh but after thah everyone I saw was acting just like her. I had tah see if yah were all right."

I nodded trying to let everything he said make sense in my head but I didn't have enough time. The front door opened with Maggie, Patricia, Daddy and Otis. I got up and looked behind them because I knew he was still fine he had to be. He was stronger then all of us. If anyone could survive what was happenning it would be him.

"Daddy..." I turned back to them to see there faces looking towards me. " where's Shawn?"

"Oh Beth!" Maggie cried while bringing me to her arms. "It's gonna be okay alright?" She said looking into my already tear filled eyes. She gently grabbed both side of my eyes. "okay? There just sick right now." I nodded fastly.

" We're going to put them in the barn until they give us the cure for this. Until then we'll keep everything the same around here. Mags you'll get the eggs from the chickens and fresh water from the well. Otis you'll hunt for our food. Patricia and bethy y'all will do the cooking and cleaning. Jimmy you'll keep watch of the gate. We don't get to get upset we all got jobs to do."

That was Three weeks all listenned to daddy we all did our jobs. Jimmy gave up hope he thinks we should just kill all the people we saved in the barn. I couldn't believe him when he said this. _How can you just kill innocent people _I thought. I never gave up, I still have hope that something willcome our way that we'll get god to see us and he'll send some guardian angels to ur or that they will find a cure. Or that someone will take us somewhere better. I don't really care what good thing happens but at least I got hope. Daddy once said " If you don't have hope, whats the point in living?" So I'm going to have hope.

"Hershel!..." I heard then followed by another unknown voice "Hershel!..." then finnally I hear Otis "Hershel!"

I grab my coat, stuff my knife in my pocket and run downstairs. I see Daddy, Patricia and Maggie sitting at the table. "Do you guys hear that?" I ask them.

They look towards me, probably just now noticing i was here, shaking their heads. "Hershel!..Hershel!" They all hear it now. We head outside to see 2 men one of them holding a kid. The kid looks to be bleeding really bad.

"Wait" Daddy says when they make it to the front porch. "Is he bit?"

"No.. one of yours shot him." One of the men say.

"Bring him in." We hold the door open for the two men and Otis. "Lay him in here" Daddy says pointing towards Shawns old room. I feel a pang in the pit of my stomach._ How can he do that thats Shawns room. He cant do that! Shawn could still come back!_ I was having a mental arguement in my head until I heard Otis apoligise but noone listens so Patricia takes him to the kitchen to hear the full story.

I was still angry about that kid bieng in Shawns' room. I had to get some air. "Do you guys have any others i can go tell them to go this way."

"Yea." the one that wasn't holding the kid said. "There at a church bout 20 miles Northeast from here. Just say Carl got hurt and they'll follow you."

"Bethy" I hear daddy and Maggie say. _great_, I thought _there goes my chance of getting some fresh air._" Be careful."

I smiled."Always am." Maggie snorts then gives me a stern look that says shes not playing she really wants me to be careful.

I head out on my horse racing as fast as she could go. Taking in all the air I could get. I ride and ride for a good 30 minutes until I see a group of people walking. I slow my pace just in case it's a group of the sick people until i hear them talking. I speed up again and come to a sudden stop and took off my cowboy hat. I see a tough looking redneck that looked way better then Jimmy. "Hey." I say suddenly forgetting what I came for. They looked at me like I was crazy. I guess i would look at someone crazy if they came riding on a horse out of nowhere saying hi.

"Hey there ,sweety, Are you lost?" A girl with long black hair said.

"What the hell! Dont fucking talk to dont don't know who the hells group shes part of." The redneck says.

The other people in his group don't look the least bit suprised so I'm guessing he does this a lot.I think about riding off because of how rude he was but then i remember the little boy.

"Carls hurt. He's been shot, my daddy is fixin' him up best he can. They at my farm."

The girl with long black hair is speechless and her face is emotionless at first but then she looked as if her heart stopped. "C- ca- can you show me where it is?" She stutters out.

"Of course, but im going to have to slow my pace down to make sure your group" I point to the people standing and sitting down. " keeps up."

"Wait! We have to wait for Sophia." A girl with short hair and light blue eyes says.

"We can come back everyday and wait for an hour. We'll leave supplies, food, and water for her too. Okay Carol?" A blonde with long hair in a ponytail says.

The girl,Carol, hesistates but then nods slowly."Okay."

Everyone backs up there stuff and starts to follow me towards the farm. It takes us a little over 30 minutes to get home. When we get there the girl with long black hair runs toward the man that was holding Carl and weeps in his arms. Maggie talks to an asian man about going into town for a few items that we need. I walk quietly to put my horse back in the pen. _ It's going to be differrent so many people here. This is the hope that I was praying for. I just didn't know how long it was gonna last._

"Beth" I look up to see Jimmy walk in with his horse.

"Hey, Jimmy hows the fence holding up?"

"Oh..um yea It's good but I really want to talk to you." he say scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh really? Bout what?" I say shrugging my shoulders.

"I think we should get back together." He say turning to face me grabbing my hands.

"Oh..um yea definently..sure." I reply trying to hide the nervousness in my voice.

"Really?" He asks. I nod fastly. He intwines our leans down to gently kiss my lips. I didn't have enough time think about it before he does. I couldn't hurt him not with everything happenning around us so i let him enjoy this.

"Hey, I'm going to make sure everyhtings locked up here. Why don't you go on and I'll catch up." He smiles and runs off in the direction of the house.

I check every latch then sit down on one of the stools and sigh."That ain't right." I jump at the noise and turn to face the intruder to see the redneck.

I give him a questioning look." What are you talking about?"

He shrugs. "Yah Leading him on, that ain't right."

I'm speechless. how can he tell me what to do in my life. I'm angry and annoyed with this man. I change the subject not wanting to talk about Jimmy anymore. "What are you doing up here?"

"Scoutin out tha area."

"Jimmy has that covered."

Yah think fuckin lover boy ova there can clear tha can't take a piss without yah holdin his hand." he replies shaking his head.

"and you think you can?" I yell. "I bet you couldn't protect anyone and thats why your here alone. You only protected yourself."

"Shut up, Bitch! Yah don't know what the fuck your talkin bout. Little girl you stay back on your side and we'll stay on ours." With that he walked away leaving me feeling horrible inside and one thought.

_How could i say something that cruel to someone without even knowing their name._


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I know in the last chapter I made Daryl come off as an asshole but thats how I think of him in season 2 but don't worry he changes as time goes by. Also do you guys think i should continue? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Wlaking Dead.**

** Chapter 2 *Beths P.O.V.***

Three days. Thats how long its been since I started to lead Jimmy on. Thats how long Carls group, I still haven't learned all their names, have been staying here. Thats how long since I've talked to that rude redneck. Thats how long that I've been debating with myself over going to apoligize to him.

I've decided to apologize to him I just need to gather up the courage to acctually go talk to him. I saw him walking into the woods probably looking for that little girl, again. I finished cleaning the last dirty plate and ran out the back door towards the woods. I was almost there when i ran into something hard making an ooff sound. I looked up to see the man that brought Carl here the first day. "I-I'm so sorry." I said trying to fix my clothes even though i knew they didn't get messed up.

"It's ok. My names Rick, I dont believe we've been introduced." He stuck out his hand.

"I'm Beth. Your Carls father right?" I shook his hand as I talked.

"Yup. I just wanted to say thanks for letting us stay here." He says.

"Um.. Yea it's all daddy who let y'all stay but I was wondering about some of your whats there names I can't keep just yelling hey to everyone." I said.

"Oh well that's Lori, shane and Andrea," he said pointing over to the Blonde and Brunettes talking to Patricia. "Thats Glenn," pointing towards the boy talking to Maggie. "and thats Carol and T-dog" He said pointing to the boy and girl by the R.V." Daryl should be around here somewhere-"

"Aghhhhhhh" He was cought off by a scream in the field. We took off sprinting in the direction of the scream. When we got there I saw Daryl pointing a gun at Dales face.

"No," I screamed. "We can just put him with the other sick people in the barn!"

"Beth!" Maggie screeches at me. "You weren't suppossed to tell them about the barn." Ricks group looks at us speechless. Maggie and Jimmy take me inside but not before I hear the gunshot. I hold in my tears because I have to stay strong I can't let anyone see me hurt. Maggie takes me upstairs to my room and silently closes the dorr behing her.

"They can kill Shawn and Ma now. You know that dont you?" She says sitting down next to me on my bed.

My mind can't process what she says because it's just to unrealistic to believe."No they won't, they can't. The people in the barn are innocent people."

"There not sick!" She screams getting up from the bed. "There already dead daddy said that to protect you but it's time for you to face that this is what has to happen now." She turns her back and leaves before I can get another word out. I turn off my light and crawl under my covers then the tears come out and I can't stop them.

I cry my eyes out probably for an hour or so until I hear shuffling outside. I get up and crouch down behind my window to listen better.

"We gotta open up that barn and kill all those walkers before they get out. You saw what that one did to Dale do you really want that to happen to Carl, he's just getting better from the bullet." I gasp softly at the idea of them killing Shawn.

"This is Hershells farm we do what he wants. He'll kick us out if we do something to that barn." I recognized that voice it was Rick. I slowly get on my knees to see the other person.

"Either you do something or I will." With that Shane walks off.

I watch as RIck walks off in another direction. The direction of where Daryl sleeps. I get up grab my jacket and slip out of my room quietly. I run out the back door to make sure noone sees me out. Then I run as fast as I can to catch up to Rick. When I finally make it to Daryls tent I hide behind a tree and listen.

"What do you think we should do about the barn?" Rick asks while putting his hands in his pockets.

"Your asking what I think." Daryl says. Rick nods once. "Leave it alone. This place it's safe. Those people there good people and theres not alot of good people in this world anymore."

Rick nods "Okay, now we just have to convince Shane of that."

Rick walks away after that. I think about what he said. "Good people" I still believe there are alot of good people not just us. I wonder what makes him believe that the good people in the world are gone.

"I know yuh there." His voice brings me out of my thoughts and I step away from the tree. His face looks suprised when he sees its me. I can tell by the way his light blue eyes widen a little.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I yelled at you." He looks confused at first so I Explained more. "Three days ago."

"Damn girl I didn't care then I won't care now."he said looking at his arrows.

"Ughh!" I screamed at him. "This is why I yelled at you yesterday you. You make me so angry. Ugh!"

He looks suprised for a minute by my outburst then shrugs "my bad."

I figured that was as close to im sorry as its gonna get so i went by the log he was sitting on and sat down beside him. "What the hell yuh doin" He asks.

"I need to talk." I reply shrugging my shoulders.

"and yuh think im the person yuh need to talk to."

I nod. " I think you need a friend."

"and your gonna be my friend." He says finnally looking at me.

" I'm your only chose," I reply. After a couple of minutes of silence I speak up again, " I think theres more good people then just us. Don't you?"

He shruggs, "The good people die."

I nod. "Does that mean I'm going to die?" I ask turning towards him.

He shruggs "mmnm-mnm"

"Oh. Well if you promise me you'll protect me and I'll stop leading Jimmy on." I lift my pinky up.

"How does that help meh?" He asks shaking his head.

"You'll be a good person." He chuckles then connects his pinky to mine. I smile at the simple contact.

"You oughta head back to your house. Your Pa or Maggie could come down here any sec. and I dont think they'll be to fond of you talking to me." He laughs and I laugh with him too. I start to head back but turn around "Don't be a stranger alright, Daryl?" He nods and I smile. I slowly head inside but get knocked on my butt by something hard.

"Oh Beth man I'm sorry." I look up to see Jimmy offerring my hand to help me up. "Why were you talking to Daryl?"

I look down for a moment thinking about what to say next. How can I end a relationship with the only person thats only loved me. How can I end a relationship with the world like this. "Jimmy" I pause, "I think we should talk." I look up at his frowning face. I've came to a conclusion.

_I'm not that much of a good person._


End file.
